


OTP reid prompts

by MediocrityAtItsFinest



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Meet-Cute, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocrityAtItsFinest/pseuds/MediocrityAtItsFinest
Summary: just a collection of OTP prompt stories, reid/you.





	OTP reid prompts

_**one day while person A is cooking breakfast, person B comes up and surprises A with a hug from behind.** _

 

 

you opened your eyes groggily, waking up to the sweet smell of something sugary. you turned your head to look at the alarm clock on your nightstand.

 

8:23

 

you groaned and turned off your alarm which was set to go off in 7 minutes. you reached out to grab spence's arm but he wasn't there. you put your bare feet on the cold floor and shivered a little bit. adjusting your clothes and your hair, you begun to walk out of your bedroom to grab a drink of water. you saw spence turned around, cooking something on the stove. you smiled at the fact that he woke up early just to make breakfast. you snuck behind him quietly and wrapped your arms around his waist, taking in his body heat.

 

"good morning, my love," you said, your grogginess showing in your voice. he put down his spatula and turned around to meet your gaze.

 

"good morning," he replied, bending down to kiss you. you sunk your hands into his soft, unkempt hair. he then picked you up to put you down on the counter next to him.

 

"wow, mr. incredible, you're getting  _ripped_ ," you teased, feeling his arms. he laughed and kissed you on the forehead. you looked over at what he was cooking.

 

"french toast!" you exclaimed.

 

"amazing observation, i'm really proud of you," 

 

"asshole," you giggle, flirtatiously pushing his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> comment prompts to request, no guarantee i'll do them though


End file.
